


Bench Trial

by Portalwolf0



Series: Attorneys of Hell [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Attorney, Attorney AU, Bench Trial, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Golden Lace, Lawyer, New York City, Rumbelle - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portalwolf0/pseuds/Portalwolf0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attorney Adam B. Gold, hasn't lost a case in eight years; but what will happen when he finally collides with Miss Lacey French? Rating starts at T, but is bound to change in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lacey

It was a half an hour until the the judge was to arrive in the courtroom. In the small chatter the clacking of his cane could be heard as it tapped against the tile floor of the courtroom as Adam B. Gold walked to the defendant, he shook his hand and after plopping himself down began to talk with the man. Adam Gold was known to be one of the very best Lawyers in not just Storybrooke, but in the state of Maine, New York, and surrounding areas, along with Regina Mills and Lacey French. He was quite excited for this case, it provided a slight challenge- not that his claim proved difficult, it was because he got to finally go up against _Miss Lacey French... Lacey- who the hell names their kid Lacey? Had to be a nickname of some sorts._ Neither one of them had lost a case in years. He hadn't lost one in about eight years and her. Not one from her start. French, he had heard that last name before, but for the life of him couldn't make it out where he had heard it from.

About 15 minutes before the trial was to begin the tapping of heels make its way through the room. _Ah Lacey French~._ He Looked up for a moment only to see the back of sky blue heels and bare legs that went uncovered until a few inches above the knee where a black skirt hung that showed off her wonderful curves, a white dress shirt was tucked under it. It was a perfect mix of business and casual. He studied how the brown hair shined. Suddenly a pen dropped to the ground and Gold leaned down to get it, "Thank you." A sweet voice said. He simply nodded as he stood up, meeting beautiful ocean blue eyes. Suddenly his heart began racing, French. Now he knew where he heard that name. His body tensed and he became absolutely silent, looking as if he had seen a ghost. "Thank you. Mr Gold." Her voice had turned harsher. Poisonous almost, as she waited for the pen. "It-It's no matter..." He sat back in his chair slowly, hand grasping at his cane. Flashes from eight years ago went by in his mind and gods did it hurt. He took a sip of water to quench his dry lips and for the last ten minutes tried to compose himself for the case. Gods, was he going dread this case.


	2. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stressed Adam Gold visits the local bar to blow off steam. Lacey and Gold happen to make a deal.

Hours later it had been decided that the case would be resumed in a few days and Adam decided he needed to hit the bar, The Rabbit Hole. The company that had originated from small town Storybrooke, and had branched out towards his current location, New York City. His head hung in his hands. Just about eight years ago he was sitting at this same bar, drinking his heart away during all his free time when he wasn't working on his cases. He sadly chuckled to himself, _probably the same seat too._

He spent the rest of the week at the bar. It was all going well. Forgetting her, drowning down the horrendous flashbacks that haunted his tired mind. The fighting, the words he said, her leaving. Yes, forgetting was going well, that was until he saw the devil herself walk into the bar on a Thursday night, with her tall dark heels clacking against the wood floor, hair done up in a bun, and dressed in black jeans and a electric blue pull over; with no one but Ruby Lucas attached to her arm, laughing. It wasn't surprising to see they were still best friends. Yet this was not the girl he had once known. She would have never stepped place in a bar. _Was this how she got her new little pet name?_ He frowned, grumbled to himself actually.

He watched the two girls play away at the pool table. Her smile was wide as she laughed along with her friend and the various men at the bar who had been attracted to them, _All of them pigs._ It was her turn now, she aimed, going for the kill as he studied her, taking another swig of his whiskey. Although,his eyes met with hers once again, he froze like a deer in headlights. She missed her shot, glaring up at him; probably plotting how exactly she'd murder him and hide the body. He quickly spun around in the bar stool to call the waitress over. "Something stronger dearie, _much stronger_."

* * *

 

It was five in morning when Gold stumbled into his office, shutting the door behind him. "Fuck..." He groaned out painfully, the noise louder than he would have liked. No longer drunk but having a mind splitting headache thanks to his hangover, he walked into the bathroom of the small space and took two aspirin, hand scooping up water and bringing it to his lips, swallowing down the pills. When he turned back into his office his arm chair was now spun facing towards him and there she was, a book in her hands. She didn't even bother to look up, "So do you always get plastered before work Mr. Gold?" She asked, sounding mildly curious yet fakingly sweet. "Ah Lacey dear, what _do_ I owe the pleasure?" He asked warmly in mock, ignoring her quip. His voice suddenly sounded cold. "Or should I say Isabelle." She finally lifted her nose out of his book, "I had wondered if you remembered me, Adam." He simply shrugged. "Brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, an accent you wouldn't soon forget. How could I?"

"I see you've been doing well since last time." She pointed out, sounding bored. "Yes and surprisingly so have you, dearie. Must have had a good teacher." He said with a grin. it was her turn to shrug in response," I had two. First one was a real asshole... he acted like a monster." Her voice had once again became painful to hear, his chest clenching. Not that he didn't deserve every bit of pain he experienced. He flinched but he didn't let her words take a toll on him right now. As if he didn't know that already. "So I've heard. I'm sure he had his reasons. Now I know we don't want to be together all day, and I want you up and out of my chair; so what did you want _French_." he demanded, the last word being said through clenched teeth. She was surprised he didn't start foaming at the mouth, her lips twitched up at the image and she giggled to herself. "I want to make a little deal." Gold raised his eyebrow in wonder, letting her continue. "Whoever has the winning argument, gets to have the other do something for them -nothing illegal, of course."

"Such as...?"

She puffed out her lower lip in thought for but a moment. "Well, say you win and you decide you never want me in your office again; so be it."

"And just what would you have me do? Skin the children you hunt?" He grinned at the old little joke.

"That's for me to know and you to find out; I promise you won't hate it, _much_." She smirked, closing the book and sitting up.

"Well I suppose if it keeps you from snogging my books and meddling in my office, then we have a deal Miss French." He gave a fake smile while she stood up to take leave, placing the book on the center of his desk. After walking out the door she stopped herself with her hand on the door frame, leaning to peek her head in with a sweet, innocent smile. "Oh! And do leave my marker on there, I have plans to finish it." He scoffed at her words, picking up the book with his index and thumb, his face twisted in a scowl as if it was a fowl object ridden with disease and placing- more like throwing it on chair to the side of the room. He sat back in his chair, annoyed but mainly confused


	3. Pure Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold reflects.

_Why was she haunting him?_ Since her little challenge, she had **_insisted_** on taunting him. Coming in his office after every single court meeting to snatch his book. And he wasn't positive, but he was rather sure he had noticed a few others go missing too... Some days she would take it to her own temporary office down the hall from him (where he never dared to go), and others she decided to steal his chair or take one near him. He was confused by her actions, which made him irritated and annoyed. He supposed he was even irritated and annoyed _for_ her too, which should really be the way around. He couldn't wait until this case was over to get away from her! _Yes, now he was definitely roused up for her._ Ever since she had strutted back into his life he couldn't keep calm, being constantly on edge when he was around the woman. This was not the girl he once knew, _at all_ \- at least she didn't seem like it; that shy interior had been washed away and replaced by a confident, _evil_ lady and now he was the one playing the poor soul turned into the fish out of water, gasping for air! **_He_** should be one trying to get her attention, **_he_** should be the one who kept getting pushed away as he annoyed _the fuck_ out of her! But he couldn't let her see through this mask, no he would stay the stone cold _monster_ everyone knew. _Including her_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess what Gold's middle name is? :3
> 
> xoxo- PW0


	4. Excuses, Excuses / That's What He Told Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey takes up her side of the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want some music to go with your read, this is what I had in mind while writing this:
> 
> Dinner: 'Vieni Sul Mar / 'Come to the Sea' (Instrumental) and 'O Sole Mio' / 'It's Now or Never' (Instrumental)
> 
> By the way, Happy Once Day!! :) <3

 

 

 

It had been two weeks of playing their little game. After hours and hours spent in that dreadful court room, Gold's eyes widened and a slight smirk played its way onto ' _Lacey's_ ' rouge painted lips. Gold sat back in his seat, hand grasping at his cane just as he had when he had noticed miss Isabelle French. "I-I'm.. Sorry Mr. Hood... I don't know what happened..." It was said in almost a whisper, he couldn't even look his customer in the eyes, just staring into oblivion. He felt a hand on his shoulder and finally Adam decided to look up at him. "I can't blame you, even with the best lawyer on my side chances were slim. I'm not displeased. Quite happy. Without you I could still be facing a rather long time in prison. A couple months at most is nothing in comparison... Thank you." The two shook hands before Robin had been placed in cuffs and taken away.

Adam was now walking alongside Isabelle as they exited the courtroom, snaking her arm around his that was holding his suitcase. He barely even noticed her, still absolutely dazed at the out come, but once he noticed the contact he flinched in the slightest. "How _did_ you do it?" His argument had been flawless- at least it seemed so. She chuckled, he didn't realize how silky her voice was until now. "I was once taught that even if you see the smallest loop hole in what your opponent says, use it against them wisely." He let out a huff of air, rolling his eyes. "I must find a potion that wipes away your memories miss French, especially of **_my_** lessons." He jokingly grumbled out, yet he also sounded quite lighthearted, amused almost.

* * *

 

After hours of just staring at the wall in his office, he later, that evening, had found himself sitting at a table across from a beautifully dressed Isabelle in a fancy Italian restaurant on 10th avenue, called Del Posto. His suggestion was not for her, he just simply wanted _good_ food if he was dinning with her of all people- at least that's what he told himself. They were seated on the second floor, near the balcony edge- but still a few tables away. Him making a quip how "She was always quite clumsy," to the waitress that landed him a firm kick to the shin once they had been seated down and her a _very_ tight lipped smile from him as the waitress was still there that waited to fall until she left to get their wine. Belle stared at him for a couple moments.

"I still can't believe you landed reservations here. I've never been able to get in here for the life of me!" If he wasn't going crazy, he could have swore the woman was being sincerely kind to him for change. Maybe he wasn't going to completely hate agreeing to her deal. He grinned. "Well with the proper words, you can get away with a lot." And for some reason he got glared at. "What?" He asked with furrowed brows. "Do not tell me you threatened to sue them." She looked at him as if she were scolding a child. His voice remained at the same volume, but went slightly up in pitch as he attempted to explain himself, "I didn't." He cleared his throat, embarrassed to hear what the hell just came out of him and Belle looking as if she didn't believe him. " I didn't. I just simply talked to the owner; I worked with him a couple years ago. Payed a bit extra, got us a lovely spot here. And kicking me is no way to appreciate the meal, love." Over a few glasses of wine the two had found themselves opening up to each other, and as they did Adam was increasingly starting to notice the things he had been trying to ignore about her.

_The way she was leaning in towards him, not just to eat the salad below, but as if she was actually interested in having a conversation with him._

**His heart was speeding up.**

_The way her cherry red lips wrapped around the fork each time she took a bite._

**A drop of sweat went down the side of his forehead.**

She had stood up after spilling water on her short black dress, when he allowed her to use his napkin, meanwhile he saw _just how that dress fit ever so perfectly to her every curve as she moved_.

**_Somebody kill him._ **

_That amazing sparkle her amazing blue eyes held._

**_Before_ _she_ _was the death of him_ ,** **_please_** **.**

_He was simply curious about her,_ ** _not one bit_** _still interested in this lady._ That's what he hold himself.

The man was in his own little universe until he felt a hand grasp his forearm, looking up he noticed a wide grin on his date's face _(Wait, when did she become_ _his_ ** _date_** _? Stop it Gold. She_ ** _hates_** _you,_ ** _and_** _with a burning passion!)_ , her looking up at him under her eyelashes. "Just wait in the papers; 'Lawyer A. Gold finally gets his ass kicked by L. French'!" She said playfully as if she quoting something, talking with one of her hands motioning around. He shook his head, giving a 'hmph', "I don't know, I think the press may be more interested in why I have _you_ of all women dining across from me instead; the woman who just 'kicked my ass'." He wiggled his eyebrows, continuing on, " _A scandal_." He said lowering his voice, letting his Scottish accent slip through more and narrowing his eyes. She only laughed at him a shook her head. After, there was a couple odd moments of silence, and they both decided to be the one to try break it.

"So." They both ended up saying at the same time. The couple smiled at each other, looking like two shy teenagers on their first date. She bit her lip, blushing. "You go first." Adam said.

Suddenly her voice softened. "So…I- I hope mind me asking, but that old case... Have there been any updates on it? Did you ever find him? ...Baelfire?" A sigh came from the man across her, shaking his now lowered head. "Update yes, they're thinking he's gone under another name but we haven't found him yet." He avoided her gaze, feeling the grip on his arm return. "You'll find him." With that the silence returned.

Minutes later, Isabelle looked out of the corner of her eye seeing a wedding party had taken up an area and saw a clear spot being used as a dance floor. She looked back forth between the party and to Adam. Biting her lip, she eventually found the confidence to speak. " _So_ , how would you like to crash a party?"

 


	5. If You're Not The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Belle join in on the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is also a song that accompanies with this chapter, I found the weekend before writing this, and I couldn't help myself. The song is 'If You're Not The One' by Daniel Bedfield.

 

 

 

_"_ _So, how would you like to crash a party?"_

In all honestly belle was surprised at herself with the words that had finally made their way out.

Belle had been proud of herself that day she faced Adam Gold again, (though had that been regret she saw in his eyes? _Suffering_ maybe? That's what inspired her) even more so that one morning in Gold's office. She knew very well he couldn't help trying to get involved in a deal, _especially_ one that could favor him completely, and one that he thought he could so easily win. **_Damn did he have an ego_** _ **.**_ But little did he know that she had her own tricks up her sleeves now, and now that she spotted a way in- she would push herself in and bail her way out. He had given the slightest slip in his argument. A trick he had once taught her to spot and she used it against him. He thought she was still _oh so innocent._ ** _Hmph_** _well he thought wrong._

At first she had decided that it was fun pissing off Gold; to make him feel at least a slight bit of what she had felt towards him on _that_ night. But after one too many glasses of alcohol she had slowed that little game of hers down and decided to finally sweeten up. She wasn't drunk, oh no she could hold her liquor. _Thanks to her best friend Ruby Lucas._ She supposed she also had her to thank for the 'adjusted personality' too. She had her situation of wanting to curl up in a ball and die and instead of letting her mope, Ruby had reasoned that it was exactly why she should move on and toughen up, and so she did. Her shy smiles had bloomed into confident smirks, her ocean blue eyes held a completely new gleam, that insecure stance had switched to her shoulders back proudly, and acted with such confidence as if she knew she could rule the world. But she understood if she was _that_ rough around the edges that she would never get the information she wanted out of him so much. She _would_ know, and that she did. If she had to admit it- _not that she ever would,_ their time tonight was bringing her back to the good ole days.

"I'm sorry… what?" Adam finally spoke, dragging her out of her thoughts.

"Dance with me." She beckoned, standing up and walking to his side.

He was speechless for a couple moments, just looking up at her bewildered, as if she was a complete stranger. Was she really suggesting they do what he thought? _Crash a wedding?_

" _Please_ , Adam." She cooed, resting her hand on his shoulder and puppy-dog eyes to boot. "Unless I should just go find some other man to whisk me away~."

Oddly enough, he felt another odd pang in his chest at the idea. "I won't be a very good dance partner," He warned, lifting his cane as a gesture. Did he just agree to this? "and I doubt your boyfriend would be pleased that an old flam- ...man decided to 'whisk you away'." He scoffed. "Nonsense." She didn't deny it. _So, there was someone._ Another stab to his chest. Okay, maybe a bit more of the _harsh_ feeling of being mauled by a dagger at least a couple _thousand_ times in the chest and then having it being twisted deep within him throughout his organs. _Yes, that was it._

"Oh come on," She said silkily when he hadn't moved. "I won't let you fall." That was said with all seriousness. "...But if I do, you are allowed to sue me." He pondered for a moment and took her by the hand, letting her pull him up, once he was standing he pulled her close to him, with a smirk."You just got up because you're hoping I drop you now, huh?" She asked, tempted to hit him but instead wrapping an arm around his waist to secure him just incase. "Maybe a little." He bantered back, with a large wolfish grin forming on his face. _Oh he would give her a dance, a dance of a lifetime; one her bloody 'boyfriend' could never give her._

_If only he had known._

And with that, she had dragged him out towards the dance floor, waiting for a new song to start. Once the next song started, h gave a playful bow, extended his right arm out and offered his hand with a charming smile, "Care to dance, Miss French?" She curtsied back, bowing her head. "I would love to." And with that she gladly took the hand offered, moving close in.

_**If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?** _

Her body molded against his perfectly, _so perfectly_. He almost groaned at the feel but somehow found his sanity before he embarrassed himself in front of the lady. For if he focused too much on that, he would have another issue to deal with that would be much more of a problem.

_**If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?** _

He held one of her hands with his in the air with a comfortably snug grasp, the other moving to her waist to keep their close embrace as she rested a hand rested on his upper arm.

_**If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?** _

They started their steps slow, as if testing the water, but nevertheless her steps matched his perfectly as he lead her around the other couples on the dance floor. He swore he saw jealousy in the eyes of some of the men around them when they had approached the floor, but now all of his focus was on the woman standing right infront of him. Dare anyone try to step in he would be more happy to show them how much damage a cane can really do.

_**If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?** _

His grasp on her waist tightened in the slightest and gave her a wink, which was followed by the most amazing giggle he had ever heard.  
  
_**I'll never know what the future brings**_  
 _ **But I know you're here with me now**_  
 _ **We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with,**_

They placed some distance into their embrace, but their hands never once fully separated from the other's as he twirled her around.

**_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_ **   
**_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_ **   
**_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_ **

mustering up the strength, he gently brought her back into him, and leaning on his good leg to balance him better, held on her waist lifting her and cradling her to his chest, spinning them around. He was happily surprised that the move had went so well.

_**If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?** _   
_**If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?** _   
_**If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?** _

_**If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?** _

He could so easily recall those days of his daily sulking continuously after he let her leave, all the dates of those unhappy events. Not a trillion apologies could make up for the way he acted- the words he said, yet he could never dare forget her completely. Not even after trying _so damn hard._

**_I don't know why you're so far away_ **   
**_But I know that this much is true,_ **   
**_We'll make it through_ **   
**_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_ **   
**_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_ **   
**_And I pray in you're the one I build my home with_ **   
**_I hope I love you all my life_ **

_**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand**_  
**_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_**  
 ** _Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_**

' ** _Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right_**  
 ** _And though I can't be with you tonight_**  
 **** _You know my heart is by your side_

_**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?** _

He had now had a tighter grip on her as he cradled her back in his arms in a dip, her eyes looking intently in his as he felt a delicate leg wrap around his thigh and her other leg between his. Gods, did her lips look delectable, so utterly delicious, and _oh, all the things he could possibly do to her. Oh gods did he want to more promiscuous things to her._ His lips became suddenly dry and his tongue darted out to lick them, slowly lifting her back up from the dip; both of them seeming to still be in a daze.

 


	6. It's a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Adam set up their next date.

The couple were still in their heavy trance until Adam felt the light fluttering touches of Belle's fingers on his cheek. His whiskey eye searched her blue ones. "Why am I here belle?" He asked softly, finally letting himself break the silence between them, staring into her eyes as he slowly brought her back to her feet. "Honestly." She was silent for a few moments, for a second her shell seemed to falter. "Did you mean any of it? Anything that you said that night?" That was all she wanted to know. Did he really think all those things about her? _Was she_ _ **that**_ _low?_ In response, his eyes drifted away from hers and onto the floor as stepped away from the embrace as if her touch was beginning to burn him, his voice low. "Maybe it's best we talk about this somewhere… more private."

Her brows arched in suspicion and, well, he couldn't blame her.

And with that his widened, a slight heat rising to his face. _Finally not somewhere else..._ "Oh gods, no, not that way dear! I just don't want to infringe on the wedding if we start arguing..." He chuckled nervously while she nodded in agreement. "Meet me next weekend. We'll go up to my flat, if that sounds alright?" Brows raised again. _Oh gods, did he sound that much like a lecher?_   He simply shook his head to what she must be suspecting. "No fishy business, I promise." He began leading her slowly back their table, his hand resting on the small of her back, leaving them both mourning the closeness they had in their embrace.

Belle now had a frown upon her features, her lower lip protruding out slightly in a pout.

"I did want to know tonight." She cooed, half playful.

"And I _love_ to keep my lady waiting." And if he was being fully honest, his flat was not not in pristine condition.

"You sadistic man." She said in an accusing tone, narrowing her eyes at him as she took her seat and scooted in.

His head shook as another laugh rumbled through his body, he leaned over the table."Oh, you remembered _that_ part about me?" It was then he bit his lip as he felt the slight sting of a hand making contact with his shoulder, but refused to fully acknowledge it as he sat down as well. While it was scolding, he knew it was a playful gesture. He watched her tip her head back laughing. "HA!"

From then on they finished their meal, making small talk and arguing over the bill for way longer than they should. It was him refusing to let the matter drop until she agreed to let him pay for the meal, eventually her talking him into letting her _at least_ pay the tip, and being the gentleman he was; (Though many would disagree, including him.) offering her a ride home. When meeting the slight chill of the crisp New York air, she barely had to shiver for him to take his jacket off and wrap it around her shoulders, being granted with a thankful smile. They walked arm and arm down the street and around the block to the Manhattan Parking Garage where her eyes feasted on the site of the familiar black Cadillac. Her face contorted to expressions of awe, happiness, and amusement. "You still have this old thing?" She gushed. Delicate hands stretched out to caress the hood of his car but stopped short, as if afraid she would somehow damage the vehicle. The thing still looked brand new. "Of course. Did you expect something else, maybe a Mustang?" He mused.

Shrugging her shoulders, she stood there and thought about it, "I don't know. But I do think you'd look good in one, a 1966 Mustang, the '69 Boss, Mm or maybe the Shelby '67?" She suggested.

" _Hmph_ ," He scoffed back, " maybe if I was still in my twenties, or going through a midlife crisis." Though he'd have to admit, they were good looking cars.

"As old as this thing is," She stepped closer to him with a slight sway to her hips, stopping in front of him, studying him almost. "I couldn't _**really**_ picture you in anything else, not a Mustang, or Charger. No, this suits you perfectly; absolutely classic. Don't you dare get rid of it! Not even if the only piece left is the steering wheel and you have to pretend there is still a car attached to it!" She demanded, a sly look in her eyes as he stared at the tip on her index finger that was pointed right at him. He straightened his posture, tightened his lips, and with a fancy flourish of his hand, gave her a salute. "Yes, mam!" Seeing her shake her head and a giggle come from her, it completely broke his straight face, his lips curving upward in amusement of her liking his joke.

It had only been a ten minute drive, maybe fifteen with the current traffic, when the Cadillac had pulled up in front of the apartment buildings on Barrow street and her telling him to stop once they reached her's on the corner, he studied the brick building. The red coloring was being lit by the glow of the street lights. The place already gave an aura that it perfectly suited Belle. It was tiny compared to the building that he, himself lived in, but that was Belle for you; modest as ever. The place was rather adorable too. Tiny, modest, and adorable. It was then he realized how close she actually was to his office. "So this is actually why you visit me so often, Aye?

"Och, aye." She replied cheekily, trying her best- and adorably failing, at a Scottish accent.

"Aye, lass! Yer talkin' pish. Go home yer drunk!" He growled out, letting his Scottish accent roll through. She always did love that accent. The two just laughed, being left in panting messes in the car as they tried to calm down and remember how to breathe. His voice was still heavy but he managed the upcoming words. She couldn't help but notice how soft his eyes were. "Let me walk you in? Have to make sure there's no danger around the corner." It had been said jokingly, its undertones were completely serious. With a slow nod of her head, she allowed him to walk her to the door.

Before letting her disappear inside, he placed a delicate grasp on her wrist, barely enough to keep her there, yet somehow it had. "Belle, wait." He slowly let go once he was sure she'd stay, letting his fingers brush against her pulse point as he moved and pulled out what seemed like a business card from his shirt pocket, joined with a pen. The simple touch had sent a shiver throughout her body and she was begging he didn't notice. He took a firm grasp of the card and scribbled something down, shaking the card in his left hand to dry the ink faster and placed it in the palm of her hand, bottom down as if to hide the treasure from her sight. She looked questioningly at him. "In case you need it," He answered and gave her cheek a soft kiss before descending the steps; his parting words being 'Thank you, Belle." With a boyish smile, he turned back to the Cadillac and left.

Belle stood there puzzled and confused for what seemed like forever after he drove off, still feeling the warmth of his lips on her right cheek as the cool air hit it. It had just reminded her that she was still wearing his jacket. Cursing under her breath, she went up to her apartment. Once she was in the door, she closed in and leaned on it for support, flipping the card over to see, " **ABG: 1-212-500-6584"**

A sigh broke the absolute silence in her foyer. She wasn't supposed to allow this to happen, yet they had fallen back into things so easily. It felt like only yesterday they were sitting in the office; where it was the occasional basis that he'd teach her some Scottish slang and they'd go back and forth with it, as long as she teach him Australian slang as well. The perfect pass time when not dealing with boring work. It wasn't supposed to happen. But they were drunk; drunk off each other, both bound for a hangover. She didn't even know what kind of game she was trying to play with him- or maybe it was more like with herself. Frustrated, she all but sank against the door and sat in a heap on the floor.

It was an hour later she decided to be brave.

* * *

It wasn't long after he got home that Adam heard his phone buzz. He was now laying in the middle of his bed, atop of the red satin sheets staring at the ceiling, thinking about the evening's events; letting himself slowly drift off to sleep. His shoes were thrown somewhere in the living room down stairs, his tie joining it on the floor near the stairs to his room, belt hung over the back of the black leather couch. His shirt was unbuttoned at least half way to expose his chest, and his phone lied on the end table by his bed with his wallet, clattering against the dark oak wood. He decided to read it before he fell into the rest of his trance.

' _ **So you're not using the old fossil of a phone anymore? ;P'**_

He didn't have to ask to know who it was. It was a simple enough of a text, yet still his heart hammered against his chest. Pondering how to respond as he saw the bubble icon still moving. She was waiting for him to reply.

' _ **Nope. No fossil. Although, I'm still caveman.'**_

' _ **You beastly thing ;)'**_

He didn't know where this was leading to and he didn't know how else to respond.

' _ **An absolute monster.'**_

It had only been a second, yet it felt like it had been too long since she replied. He must have fucked up.

_**'So. Next Sunday, 8? I'll pick you up?'** _

' _ **Sounds good :)'**_

' _ **Great. It's a date.'**_


End file.
